


simple happiness

by tennisnotensai



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, soft, veeeeeeery light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisnotensai/pseuds/tennisnotensai
Summary: For a moment, a sharp pang of panic pierced through him, but then he remembered that they didn’t do this anymore—she always stayed, and they stayed together. They no longer separated.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	simple happiness

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** no beta, OOCness, English is not my first language, inconsistent tenses, i am very bad at prepositions, allusions to sexual situations
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** i was about to eat dinner but my brain was like "nooooooo you gotta write this" so i wrote and edited this in three hours hahaha i wasn't even planning to write this? this fic just popped into my head and wouldn't let me go until it was written smh

Leon awoke and stretched out his arm to feel the other presence beside his bed, but his hand touched an empty space. He blinked his eyes open, still groggy from sleep, and saw that he was indeed alone on his bed.

He looked around his bedroom and saw no one else. He threw the covers off him and got out of the bed, and then called, “Ada?”

There was no answer.

For a moment, a sharp pang of panic pierced through him, but then he remembered that they didn’t do this anymore—she always stayed, and they stayed together. They no longer separated.

He yawned and stretched his arms, and then called for Ada once again but there was still no reply.

“Where is she?” he muttered before fishing his boxers from the floor and putting them on.

He padded to the en suite bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He ran a hand across his stubble and briefly contemplated shaving, but ultimately decided against it. He stared at the single mark on his neck and was amazed by Ada’s self-restraint; she left only _one_ mark, when, after a night of passion, his torso would usually be decorated with purplish-red blooms left by her mouth.

He searched for his shirt on his bedroom floor but couldn’t find it.

 _She took it again_ , he thought. So he went to the living room in search of her, calling out her name, but still couldn’t find her. There was no message on his phone, no note stuck to the fridge, and the panic he tried to keep at bay earlier threatened to come back.

And then the door opened and there she was, carrying a shopping bag. He immediately took the bag from her, briefly smelling the heavenly scent of freshly baked bread, and headed to the kitchen. He said, “Where have you been?”

“I just went out to buy breakfast,” she answered, following him. “Leon, you okay?”

He placed the bag on the kitchen island before glancing at her. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Her brows narrowed, a look of concern overtaking her face. “You look upset.”

He didn’t even realise it, but he was frowning, his brows were furrowed, and his heart was beating fairly fast.

“I…I don’t know,” he said, looking away from her and shaking his head. He felt her hand rest on the small of his back, so he gazed at her and said, “I got kinda scared when I couldn’t find you.” He shrugged. “You didn’t leave a note or anything. I thought you disappeared again.”

“Oh, Leon,” Ada said, turning him around and wrapping her arms around his waist, then hooking her chin on his shoulder. “I promised, you didn’t I? I’m not leaving again. I’m here to stay. For good.”

He embraced her, burying his face in her neck. “I guess I was being irrational.”

“You’re not. You’re not being irrational. It’s my fault for always leaving you back then, and for not leaving a note now.”

“Let’s not blame ourselves, yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

He held her tighter. “You don’t have anything to apologise for.”

“I feel bad.”

He looked her in the eyes. “Don’t. Let’s put this behind us, shall we? I’m hungry.” He smiled at her and kissed her nose. He put his hands under the shirt she was wearing, feeling the soft skin of her back. “Why are you wearing my shirt again? Give it back.”

“You have plenty of other shirts.”

“I won’t have any left if you keep on stealing them.” He pulled at the hem of her shirt—or rather, _his_ shirt—and tried to take it off her. “Give it back.”

Ada wiggled out of his hold and smoothed her— _his_ —shirt. She rolled her eyes and said, “You just want to undress me.”

Leon gave a theatrical sigh. “Was I that obvious?”

She shook her head in fond exasperation and tried to rummage through the bag of food, but Leon hugged her from behind, briefly stopping her motions. He kissed her cheek and asked, “What’s for breakfast?”

She took the food out of the bag one by one. “Peach Danishes. And I’ve got egg tarts, cookies, brownies, and red velvet muffins too.”

He nosed her hair and inhaled the floral scent of her shampoo. She was so warm and soft, and he could feel himself falling asleep again.

She turned to face him, his arms still around her. She cupped his jaw, running her thumbs across his stubble. “You should shave. It prickles when you kiss me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then I’ll go out and buy some sticky notes later. Wanna come with?”

He felt the corners of his lips tug upwards. He leaned into her touch and said, “Always. I’ll always want to come with you.”

She gave him a smile in return. She leaned forward and whispered a good morning before kissing him slow and sweet.

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other’s. Leon then said, “Good morning to you too. Shall we have breakfast?”

“But I forgot to brew coffee.”

He laughed, his face falling on the crook between her neck and shoulder. He felt her shoulders tremble slightly with laughter and decided that coffee and breakfast could wait; right now, all he wanted was to have her in his arms and bask in this moment of simple happiness.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** this didn't fit with the aeon fic i'm currently writing or that other aeon fic that i want to write, so i wrote a new one instead. i didn't have the brainpower to turn this into something plotty but everyone loves plotless fluff, right? riiiiiiight?
> 
> i'm gonna eat dinner now, i hope you have a good meal/snack!


End file.
